Compressing data for efficient processing, transfer and storage is desirable in the data processing field. Various data processing devices may compress data prior to processing or transmitting the data over a network, etc. Compression of data is performed to reduce the size or volume of data for processing, transmission or storage. For example, in case of transmission of data, available network bandwidth capacity may be a limited resource. The cost required to transmit data has significantly increased as the size or volume of data involved with transmission dramatically increases. Reducing the size or volume of data for processing and transmission through compression may potentially result in significant cost savings. Moreover, compression of data consumes a relatively low level of computing power and various compression algorithms are available for implementation.
Compression of vehicle data may provide several advantages. Compression of vehicle data may improve response speed and reduce processing burden on a vehicle computing system. Volume of vehicle data is on the rise dramatically. Many vehicles on the road have communication capability to be connected with a cellular network, a Wi-Fi network, a near field network, etc. Accordingly, vehicles may continuously transmit vehicle data over the network. Moreover, numerous different sensors arranged in or around a vehicle may generate a large volume of data while a vehicle is in operation. A vehicle computing system processes a large volume of data and may experience high processing load which in turn results in delay in processing.
Currently, compression of vehicle data may take place in a static manner rather than dynamically. Compression of vehicle data may not differentiate vehicle data obtained from different driving events, different vehicle operation conditions, different surroundings of vehicles, etc. For instance, vehicle data may be compressed in the same manner or the same way while a vehicle is driving on a highway, in a crowded metropolitan area, or in a rural area having no change of scenery. As another example, vehicle data may be compressed in the same manner whether a vehicle is speeding, or moving at a very low speed. Accordingly, there is a need to provide systems and methods for dynamically compressing vehicle data by considering and reflecting various driving events. Also, there is a need to provide systems and methods for dynamically compressing vehicle data to maximize effective and efficient processing, storage and transmission of vehicle data. There is further a need to provide systems and methods for reducing an amount of vehicle data based on various driving events and vehicle operation conditions.